deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Gaia
Dark Gaia is one of the main antagonists and final boss of Sonic Unleashed. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dark Bowser vs Dark Gaia * Destoroyah vs. Dark Gaia * Dark Gaia vs Godzilla (Completed) * Groudon VS Dark Gaia (Completed) * Perfect Chaos vs Perfect Dark Gaia * Galacta Knight vs Dark Gaia '(Completed) Battle Royales * 'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chaos King (Marvel) * Devil Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dharkon (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Shadow Queen (Mario) * Unicron (Transformers) History Dark Gaia was spawned within the Earth during the beginning of time. Over the course of millions of years, he would incubate within the Earth, gathering negative energy to fuel his awakening. When the time was right, Dark Gaia would emerge from the Earth, tearing it to pieces in the process. Once he emerges, he'll attempt to destroy the Earth. However, Light Gaia would always come to stop him, sealing him back in the Earth & repairing the planet before going back to rest himself. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Birthplace: Earth * Residence: Earth * Age: Has lived since the beginning of time * Immortal Powers & Abilities First form * Incredible physical strength * Extreme durability and endurance * Extreme resistance to heat * Complete control over the energy it's composed of * Can use its energy to create monsters, possess others, and mutate beings or the environment into corrupted creatures * Can power machinery * Can fire energy blasts * Draws power from the negative energies of the world * Manipulates emotions * Blocks attacks with his hands * Scratching * Tentacles made of energy True/Perfect form * Improvements on all of the above * Six arms for more scratching * Greater control over its power * Force field projection * Telekinesis * Can unleash darkness across the entirety of Earth to eradicate all life * Can slash with all six arms at once * Throws paralysis inducing balls of electricity * Quicker reflexes Feats First Form * Survives the molten magma residing within the Earth * Shattered the Earth True/Perfect Form * All of the above * Capable of holding its own against Light Gaia and Super Sonic * Fought Super Sonic to exhaustion * Enveloped the entire Earth in pure darkness * Can damage Super Sonic, who is nearly invulnerable * Immobilized the Gaia Colossus with its hands Faults First Form * The three green eyes along Dark Gaia's head are vulnerable to damage * A little slow * Can mess up its energy blasts when losing focus True/Perfect Form * All seven large green eyes (especially the middle one) are vulnerable to damage ** But he can close some of his eyes to guard them from damage. * Its power can be used against it (ex. Super Sonic punching his balls of electricity back at him to paralyze him for a while) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains